


Your Boyfriend, the Dork.

by the_foxiest_box



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fluffy goodness, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's your sleepy, little dork. Sprawled out all over the couch in just a t-shirt and boxers. He's fast asleep. It almost makes you want to smile. He's snoring slightly, and his glasses are crooked, and falling off his face. You giggle to your self, and creep up beside him, careful not to wake him just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Boyfriend, the Dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. Just fluff.

You rap your knuckles against the door. This is the third time you've knocked now, and you know he has to be here. The bag of bakery fresh muffins is only getting colder. 

"John, I know you're home. Come to the door now!!" You yell into the door. 

Somehow, it doesn't surprise you that you're boyfriend has decided to be lazy. It is a Sunday morning, and his dad isn't at home to keep him alert. Since you'd been dating for a month now, the two of you agreed to have a nice breakfast of muffins at his house this morning, and by the looks of it, John had completely forgotten. Just what you'd expect from a goofy boy like him.

You give a great sigh and open his front door, which happens to be unlocked. Inside now, you wiggle out of your coat and call out to him again. No response, but you can hear a TV on in the living room. You creep into his living room, in search of your boyfriend, and surprisingly enough, he is not watching TV.

There's your sleepy, little dork. Sprawled out all over the couch in just a t-shirt and boxers. He's fast asleep. It almost makes you want to smile. He's snoring slightly, and his glasses are crooked, and falling off his face. You giggle to your self, and creep up beside him, careful not to wake him just yet.

"You're so pathetic..." You smile in affection.

You lightly graze your fingertips over his bare feet, hoping to tickle him awake. Sure enough, Sleeping Beauty twitches with a loud, but muffled 'oomph.' You laugh aloud and continue to tickle at his feet, until those sleepily eyes peel open.

"Wh... huh...?" He sits up, adjusting his glasses.

John wipes some drool off the corner of his mouth and stretches. It would appear he hasn't noticed you there yet, but it doesn't take much longer. He grunts and turns his head, only to find you forcing back laughter, and staring down at him. There's a rather unmanly scream from his mouth as he rears up and falls off the couch pathetically. 

"Oof!" His body hits the floor with a thud, followed by a loud, exasperated groan.

"John?" You walk around the couch, simply to make sure he's alright.

He pushes himself off the floor, "R-rose!? Oh- oh shit!! What time is it!?" The once sleepy boy is now scrambling back onto the couch.

"It's ten in the morning. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." You ruffle his hair, only making his horrific bed-head worse.

He shoots you one of his annoyed looks back, "I-I slept in didn't I...?"  
You chuckle and take a seat next to him, "Yep. Why on earth weren't you at least asleep in your own bed?"

He looks around for an excuse, finding nothing," ... I was watching movies..." Now he's giving you a very apologetic look. Oh, John...

"I have no idea why your father trusts you alone..." You look down and snort at what you see, "... Nice underwear."

His ears quickly burn a bright red at your comment, "... Shit...!!" Now your boyfriend is throwing a pillow from the couch over his crotch.

"... John, I'm your girlfriend, you don't need to worry about being in your boxers."

He covers his face in shame, "I know...!! I just... Damn, Rose! I feel so awful for nearly sleeping through our date!"

"No worries at all, John. Now. Would you care for a muffin?" You reach into the bag and pull out a sugary pastry 

He takes a deep breath, "Hehe... Thanks, Rose."

You nod as he removes the muffin from your hand, "Only for you, John."

Now feeling fully oriented and happy again, he leans in and smooches your cheek affectionately, winning a warm smile from you. How did you get so lucky? How did you get such an affectionate, ball of love for a boyfriend? You could not be happier to be John Egbert's girlfriend.


End file.
